rai7fandomcom-20200213-history
Events
This is intended as a sort of scratch pad for various general events in the game (mainly those with multiple options), to provide an idea of what is going on and what the various options do. For events from mods, see Events/mods. For historial events, see histroy. Night time attack Background picture: 'Night time city? Your character is attacked (maybe related to having Life Guard as job?) or attacks someone, seeming always a female. If you defeat your opponent, you gain merit points and then you have two conversation choices: *'Top option: Spare the attacker, talk and get her name *'Bottom option: '''Open a new box with three options: **'Top option: Kill her **'''Middle option: Conversation happens, attacker is left alive. Girls is imprisoned and is weak. **'Bottom option: '''Causes you to have sex with the girl and prompts another choice of two options: ***'Top choice: 'Woman is imprisoned by nation leader and has Weak state ***'Bottom choice: 'Gives a scene where the woman seems to be put in a cell, but she is not imprisoned by nation leader. Turns later, seemingly at random, I had an event come up where I had sex with all the woman (2) imprisoned this way. NTR See Sex. Protecting the Overlord (as Life Guard) An assassin attacks the overlord. Protecting him means +600 merit. Lose and you die. Offer to join another nation '''Background picture: '''Man in green chair using the phone. An officer from a rival nation will contact you, trying to get you to join. The name of the Overlord you are invited to join is mentioned one of the text-boxes. *'Top option: 'Join rival nation as rank 9 (lowest) but with 1600 merit (instead of base 1000). *'Bottom option: '''Decline. Nothing happens. The singer called Olivia By random chance, a popular singer called Olivia will try to make a concert in your country. If you are the overlord, there are two options: * 承諾: Accept. * 拒否: Decline. Click this and event ends here. If you are the officer, your overlord will accept it. Anyway, when overlord accepts the concert, Olivia will make a concert next month, which gains loyalty to all officers who serve in your country. In next month, Olivia celebrates that how successful the concert was, hopes they can corporate next time. If you are the overlord, there are two options, too: * そのままじゃ帰れ： Just let them go. Click this and event ends here. * 帰らない： Arrest them by "accusing" them spying. If you are the officer, your overlord will arrest them. If Olivia arrested, she will become the prisoner immediately. All officers who serve your country loss their loyalty, too. After Olivia becomes the prisoner, whoever you are, you will...well..."investigate" her next month. If you are the overlord, event ends here. If you are an officer, after being constantly "investigated", Olivia finally joins you in another month, and she will become your sex slave. Plus, she will get pregnant. You know who is the father of this child. Ending game See Ending. Category:Events